ThE BrEaK-Up AnD ThE MaKe-Up
by DragonHalf
Summary: Read and find out


**_ThE BrEaK-Up AnD ThE MaKe-Up_**

* * *

**_A HiLdA AnD OgA LoVe StOrY_**

**_ENJOY_**

"Oga hurry up!" said Aoi. She and Oga are a couple now. Hilda isn't happy but she says she doesn't care. Aoi is super duper happy that she '_won_' Oga's heart but she really didn't...

"I'm coming, I'm coming." said Oga. You're probably wondering why he's going out with Aoi. Well he agreed because people*cough Red Tails* pressured him, so he said yes without thinking how it would affect our dear Hilda..

"Look Oga, that Candy store is open!"

"Ok, let's go."

"Dah ah." said Baby Beel.

"Baby Beel, you know Hilda said no more sweets."

"DAH AH!"

"Ok, ok. Cool your jets, I'll buy you some."

Aoi smiled. "Oga you're so sweet."

"Sure, sure. Let's go."

"Of course."

So they went to the Candy store and tasted a lot of candy and brought some..

**_With Hilda..._**

_He forgot didn't he.._thought Hilda._He promised but he's probably with Aoi and Master...It feels like the both of them forgot me..and replaced with __Aoi._**_._**thought Hilda with a heavy sigh and was very depressed..

"Hilda!~" called Misaki.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday! This is for you!~"

"T-thank you Misaki." said Hilda.

"You're welcome and where's Tatsumi? Did he give you a present yet?"

"Oga is probably with Aoi right now.." said Hilda sadly.

"You know those two have being spending an awful lotta time together, if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him for you." said Misaki.

"S-sure Misaki.."

**_*KNOCK KNOCK*_**

"Here's a knock on the door, I'll get!" said Misaki and she went down.

"I hope he remembered.."

"Hilda! Takachin and a few friends are here to see you!"

"Thanks Misaki!"

"Happy Birthday Hilda-neechan!" sang Lamia.

"Happy Birthday Hilda-sama." said Alaindelon.

"Happy Birthday Hilda-san!~" sang Furuichi.

"Thank you." said Hilda and they gave her presents.

"Where are Oga and Baby Beel? I thought they'd be here." said Furuichi.

"He's out with Aoi." said Hilda with anger.

"Is someone jealous~" teased Furuichi.

"Shut. It. Furuichi." said Hilda and smacked him with her umbrella.

"At...least...she finally...called...me...Furuichi." said Furuichi with a lump on his mouth and forehead.

"Hilda-neechan, why don't you tell him how you feel?" asked Lamia.

"He doesn't like me the way he likes Aoi..." said Hilda.

"Duh, he LOVES you and sees Aoi as a FRIEND." said Lamia.

"Don't be ridic..Wait, how are you so sure Lamia?" said Hilda putting her hands on her hips.

"It's umm...a secret!"

"Really now." said Hilda eyeing Lamia.

"Yes, yes. Oh look at the time, we've gotta go. Bye Hilda-neechan!" said Lamia and they left.

"Maybe his late because he's looking for the perfect present.." Hilda said hoping.

**_X_**

"Hang on Baby Beel. Hang on." said Oga.

"Da..h D..a..h..." said Baby Beel weakly.

Oga ran to the room and opened with a big 'BOOM'. "HILDA!"

"She's upstairs, what's wrong?" asked Misaki.

"It's Baby Beel! He's sick!"

X

"This is terrible." muttered Hilda. "If they only listened to me."

"Argh Argh."

"Yes Akbaba?" said Hilda and it gave her a small box and Hilda opened it. "It's...it's..it's Queen Iris's black rose hair comb. W-why..?"

"Ah, argh."

"Demon King-sama? He said Queen Iris wanted me to have it?" asked Hilda and Akbaba nodded. "Ok, give this letter to Demon King-sama and my thanks, for remembering this day." said Hilda with a smiled and patted Akbaba and it left.

"HILDA!" shouted Oga.

"What is it sewer rat?"

"It's...It's Baby Beel!" said Oga and he showed Hilda, Baby Beel's current state.

"You...you idiot! What did you do to Master!"

"We were with Aoi."

Hilda snorted. "Like always."

"Don't interrupt Hilda. Then we went to the park and stuff. Then there was a candy store and we tasted a lot of sweets. Aoi fed Baby Beel chocolate squid gummies.."

"CHOCOLATE SQUID GUMMIES!? DID THEY HAVE NUTS AND HONEY MIXED?" said Hilda.

"Ya they did.." said Oga then he realized the problem. "Oh shoot."

"You..you..you idiot! I've told you sooo many times!" said Hilda shouting. "He is all-Wait.."

"What?"

"I have the medicine! Yes, we need to give Master the medicine!" said Hilda.

"Ok! Let's do this!" said Oga and then Hilda realized something.

"I..I can't believe it..."

"Believe what..?"

Then tears were coming out of Hilda's eyes. "I forgot to get Master get his shots, so the medicine won't work."

"Oh no.."

"It's all my fault. We were supposed to go Saturday but..you two were with Aoi..I was going to call.."

"Why didn't you! Hilda!" shouted Oga.

"I didn't want to interrupt your time with Aoi!"

"W-what? Hilda that's not like you."

"What do you know about me! You left me for like these last damn three months!"

"What?"

"Oga I hate! And now the Master's in trouble and it's all my fault!" said Hilda crying.

"Hilda! This is none of your fault! Ok? I'm sorry about these last months, right now Baby Beel needs help!"

"O-ok."

"Let's go!"

So they left the house and went Furuichi's to get Lamia if she was there.

"Furuichi, is Lamia here!"

"Ya, why?"

"We need her help now!" demanded Oga.

"Ok, geez. Yo Lamia, Hilda and Oga need you!"

"I'm coming!"

"Lamia can you help Master?" Hilda asked.

"What's the problem?"

"Very serious allergic reaction."

"I'll try, take Master Beel upstairs."

"Ok."

**_X_**

Oga, Hilda, and Furuichi waited outside, until Lamia called in Furuichi, so Hilda and Oga were the only ones outside..

"I hope Master will be alright..." said Hilda.

"Hilda.."

"What."

"I'm really sorry."

"For what sewer rat?"

"For ignoring for these past months.."

"So are you saying you're going to acknowledge me know?"

"No, I want to be with you again..It's been really different without you.."

"Why?"

"I only went out with Aoi because I really thought this girl didn't like me, well she's not really a 'girl'." said Oga.

"Huh?"

"The person I like, well it just feels like she doesn't like me the way I like her..I guess."

"Whom is this 'not girl'?" asked Hilda.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME." Hilda said with a death stare.

"Fine, fine...You. I love Hilda."

Hilda's widened and she froze...

"Yo Hilda..?" said Oga waving his hand in front of Hilda's face. Then he heard a little mutter from Hilda.

"I love you too." said Hilda but she was still wide eyed and frozen.

Oga sighed. "Hilda..? I'll call Aoi and break-up with her..."

_"Hello? it's Kunieda."_

"Hey Aoi, it's me." said Oga.

_"O-oh! Hey what's up..?"_

"Nothing much, I have something to tell you.."

_"Umm..ok, what is it?"_

"I want to break-up."

_"W-why?"_

"Your friends pressure me WAY TOO MUCH. It's really annoying and so do your little fan boys."

_"We can to make it work."_

"Sorry, we can't."

_"W-why..?"_

"I'm breaking and defying my own heart."

_"Huh...?"_

"I love someone else, I'm really sorry. I thought we could make it work, but I couldn't, I know I broke her heart."

_"O-oh, you go ahead and tell that girl you love her."_

"Thanks and you're a great friend Kunieda."

___"Thanks."_

Oga ended the call and went to see Hilda, she was ok..

"Where did you go! Ma-" Hilda started but Oga cut her off and kissed her cheek and said.

"Happy Birthday."

Hilda went bright red...

"Hilda-neechan! Oga-san! Master Beel is fine now! Ummm...Hilda-neechan...?"

Hilda went down...

"Hilda-neechan! Oga-san what happened!"

Oga smirked. "Kissed her on the cheek and said Happy Birthday."

Lamia smiled. "Finally."

"Where is Master!" said Hilda waking up from the shock.

"Sleeping, he's better now and I gave him his shots." said Lamia.

"Thanks Lamia..."

"Also Oga-san! You should be ashamed!"

"Why?"

"Hilda-neechan is soooo busy and you're out doing nothing! You should've gotten his shots! Hilda-neechan shouldn't be the only responsible parent!"

"Ya, ya."

So with that, they went home and along the way Hilda and Oga spoke to each other.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Hilda, I told you already."

"What? You're cheating on Aoi now."

"No. I broke-up with Aoi."

"What?! Why...?" said Hilda with happiness.

"Because my beautiful demon, I love you." said Oga and kissed her on the lips and Hilda kissed him back.

"I love you too..."

Oga smiled. "This is our Make-Up."

Hilda smiled as well. "I guess so my Contractor."

"Do you my gift?"

"I haven't even opened it yet."

"Well hurry up and open it."

"Ok." So Hilda opened it and she found a ring with an emerald gem and the ring was golden and it had words.

_'TatsumiXHilda'_

"It's beautiful." said Hilda.

"Like you." said Oga.

* * *

_Did you like it? I did! Later!_


End file.
